Learning To Mature
by AJ Kuchiki
Summary: Rukia learns why it is necessary to be disciplined. Warning contains SPANKING.
1. chapter 1

Rukia's pov

This is my long and crazy story. I was born from a novel Family. My mother's name is AJ Uchiha of Kuchiki. My father's name is Byakuya Kuchiki and last is my older sister Hisana Kuchiki Uchiha.

My name is Rukia Kuchiki Uchiha. I graduate next year. Hisana my older sister graduates from the Shinigami Academy in three months. My parents are getting ready to celebrate her.

Today we are going to go to the store to buy decorations for the house. We still have the ones from last year from my oldest brother Hitomi. But of course mom wants pink stuff instead of blue.

My father is going to get her a house as a graduation gift. I don't know what mom is getting her. Hisana ask her for a cute boyfriend and mom spank her for being a dirty child.

"What are you looking at?" we are at the super market on the decoration aisle "Hisana stop!" she always slaps me even though I don't do anything to her "Are you going to cry little baby?"

Mom never notice this behavior of her's. "You are stupid. Why would I cry for a slap from an idiot like you?" I feel mom's hand "Ow! Mom that hurts!" Hisana is laughing at me.

"I told you to not say those words again. We will talk when we get home young lady" she let's go of my ear "Ha-Ha" I hate that I end up getting myself into trouble.

"Hisana!" now she knows is not me the one fighting "Okay... I'm sorry" mom grabs my hand and puts me in front of her "What do you think? dark pink or light pink?" she asks.

"I think she likes light" I hope my guess is right or else Hisana is going to be mad at me "I think so too" she keeps grabing balloons and other stuff like plastic plates and cups.

We might be wealthy but mom doesn't like to do dishes. "Oh my gosh! Mom look that's the new talking Rabbit. Can I have it? Please..." she's looking at it "Take care of it."

"Thanks mom!" I know that my happiness will be gone the moment we get home. I can never tell what kind of punishment she's going to use on me. It varies from time to time.

"Hisana. Grab two bags and Rukia you too" we sure did a lot of shopping today. "You need to call your brother to let him know about tomorrow" that's weird. I forgot tomorrow I have a parent's meeting.

"So you are not coming?" she puts the bags on the trunk "Sorry honey. Tomorrow I have it busy and I doubt that your father is available." I get on the back sit as always.

"Okay. Can you come next time?" she smiles "We will see honey" Hisana is drinking the sodas already. Mom seems to be okay with it. But is not like she haven't notice or anything like it.

"Hisana. Did you do your room yesterday?" damn that's a question I will want to avoid "I just need the bathroom ma'am" my sister is on her phone like always. Ugh lucky she has one.

"Rukia. When did you turn twelve?" she asks "Two weeks ago, I think" she looks at her calendar while driving. "Okay, I think I can take you to get your shots next week."

"No... I don't want to take them" mom stops on the stop sign "Hisana. Did you heard me asking her?" my sister laughs "No, but she's probably dying to get her shots" that idiot.

"Alright, Rukia. Help your sister take everything out of the car" Hisana rolls her eyes at mom but mom doesn't notice. "Hurry up! You are so slow!" damn I'm walking faster than her and she's calling me slow?

"Shut up!" one of my bags fell on the ground "Hey! Get inside!" mom is yelling at the dog and the cat. I'm still picking up the cans of beans. Hisana just laugh and left me outside alone.

"Did it break?" mom helps me grab the cans "Yes ma'am" her kindness is always making me feel lucky for being her daughter "Come on child" I mean she's young and beautiful.

Even I would of have fall in love with her. I'm just lucky she's my mom. "Alright kiddos" Hisana and I know what's coming next. Even my brother knew that tone of voice.

"Can Rukia go first?" for that mom grab her and pull her over her lap "Don't you volunteer your little sister first. You know that for being the oldest you go first." Hisana nods.

"Mom... Not in front of her..." how touching. I get it bare myself. "Rukia, move to this side" mom makes me stand in front of a wall "Alright Hisana. Ten on each cheek" the smacks begin.

"I know it hurts Hisana. But you know that you shouldn't pick on your little sister. Tell me is it embarrassing to be over my lap with your bottom sticking out on the air?"

I wonder what her response was. I can't see Hisana. I'm staring at the wall. "I love you princess" I hear her kiss Hisana on the cheek "And now my little rascal" she pulls me by the arm.

"Your skin is so soft" she says while pulling my shorts down "Did you took a shower this morning?" she pulls my panties down "No ma'am" she smiles "Okay baby girl." she puts me over her knee.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I won't do it again... Please... the spankings you give me hurt a lot..." she laughs "That's the point my love" she puts her hand on my right cheek and stares at me for a while.

"Rukia, it wasn't nice of you to call your sister stupid and idiot. Those words shouldn't come out of your mouth baby girl. I will give you five on each cheek with my hand and another five with the hairbrush. Understand?"

"Mom..." the first smack isn't as soft as I imagined. It hurts more than dad's hand.

End of Rukia's pov

AJ's pov

My daughter keeps moving a lot. I know it's hurting her. Her sit spots are still red from two days ago. My husband did gave it to her for acting up. She was told to pick up the plates and she refused to do it.

He only spank her with his hand but my daughter was crying like when she was just a baby. That is the reason why we call her baby girl. She cries every time she's being scolded or punished.

"Hey, stop trying to scape. Keep moving and I'm going to start all over again" she blocks me with her hand "Mom, it hurts... Pleaseee... I won't do it again...!" she weakens with her cries.

"Hang in there. I still got five more to go" her cries increase and so does the squirming. Her bones are tighting up. I can feel her ribs every time she cries. She's sure thin and strong.

"Don't cry" she wraps her arms around my neck "Hisana!" that girl left "Yes mother?" I see that she went to change "What were you doing?" I extend my hand and she knows what I mean.

"No... But why...?" oh she loves to argue "One" she calms down "Two" she puts her phone in my hand "I don't want to see you on your phone all day. Do you understand?"

"Yes but then what can I do instead?" she raise her voice at me "First of all lower your voice and there is plenty of things to do in the house. I'm warning you Hisana. No more phone for longer than two hours" my daughter looks surprise.

"But why!?" she's going to act up again "Rukia, sit down" I stand up and grab the belt next to the sofa "Stop... I didn't do anything...!" I bend her over the edge of the sofa.

"Let this be the last time you question me. Do you understand?" she's trying to get up "Let me go... I'm sorry mom" I smack her on her sit spots and send her crying this time.

"NO... NO MORE...!" I gave her ten hard smacks and then stop "It burns doesn't it?" We hear the front door close "Hi mom" my son just came "Hey Hitomi. Need something son?"

Rukia covers herself with the pillow. "Is dad home? He told me to come over to help him clean the backyard" he's playing with Rukia's hair "I haven't seen him. Go check on the back"

"Okay. Thanks mom" he leaves and I turn to look at Hisana again "Better?" she's cleaning her tears "Yes" we exchange an embrace and finally I kiss her on the cheek.

"I need to make dinner. Rukia go take a bath and Hisana go to your room and do your laundry" Hisana nods and leaves "What's wrong baby girl?" my daughter puts her legs on the sofa.

"Nothing, can I watch TV?" I put her on her feet "No!" a soft smack lands on her little buttock "I'm sorry" she heads to the bathroom and I just smile. This is the first time I had to punish them both.

When my son was little I used to spank him for peeking on Hisana. Now it's Hisana peeking on Rukia. I'm having another one and so it will be my last one. My son graduated from high school.

It's called Advanced Shinigami Academy. Hisana is graduating from junior high it's called Shinigami Academy. Rukia will be graduating next year from elementary it's called Shinigami Pre Academy.

Then they can start working as full Shinigamis. My son is on the second division as a lieutenant. I'm in the twelve division as a Captain. My husband is also Captain of the sixth division.

"AJ. How was your day love?" my husband comes from behind "Alright I guess. The girls were punished but that is all, what about yours?" he looks through the window.

"It was okay. I went to finish some paper work but that is all. Did Hitomi came?" I nod "He's waiting outside" my husband walks out. Hisana comes and opens the fridge "Hey" she puts the ice cream back inside.

"I'm hungry" she looks through the cooking pots. "Be careful child" Rukia was about to slip. "How is your behind doing?" she rubs herself "It hurts a little" I give her the cream.

"What is this for?" I pull her shorts down "For you to apply on your behind" I bend her on my knee and pull up her panties "Mom can I have some water?" I'm applying the cream on her buttocks.

"Here pull them up" I close the cream and wash my hands "Juice?" she nods "Thanks mom" Hisana starts brushing Rukia's hair and I do the potatoes. I love to see my girls get along.

"Time to eat!" I call my family and they all come "Need some help?" my husband puts the plates on the table "Thanks love" my daughters put the forks and the spoons.

My son put the cups and the water. We all finish eating dinner and the girls are in charge of cleaning up. My son is sweeping the floor. Byakuya and I are just taking care of some paper work.

"Watch out!" we hear Hisana hit Rukia on the face "Ow!" my daughter is crying. "That's it!" I grab Rukia and my husband grab Hisana for a long and painful punishment.

"Shh! It's okay" I'm trying to embrace my daughter "Did she hit you on the eye?" she nods "Come sit next to me" we are now in the living room which my husband is scolding Hisana for what she did.

"NO DADDY! NO!" it hurts me to hear my daughter scream like that. But I also hate to see my baby crying from a hit she got from her sister. "Need anything mom?"

"No son" he sits next to me "She's having it rough. I feel her pain" he says staring at the floor "That's right, once you got it for hitting Hisana on the stomach, now didn't you?"

"Hehe, but it was from you mom. You got me bare for that and ever since I've changed" he rubs Rukia's hair "I remember son. So how is life for you? any girls yet?" he blushes.

"One. We are just dating but she's too busy right now. She's also beautiful. We are planning to move together, I mean you know what I mean" by the way he just said it makes me wonder.

"Do you want to talk about that other stuff?" his face goes red "Woman seem to be unique. I as a man have my own instincts you know. But yes I do want to talk about it and mom I want it to be you"

"Well sure son. So tell me are you guys taking care of yourselves?" he blushes "We haven't done it ma'am" for a man that's unbelievable "Well I need to tell you that it looks easy but it's not"

"What do you mean?" "You as a man have more risks of having a medical problem if you do it. You see son, your little thing goes inside and if you do it wrong then that could cause an injury"

"Oh man! Really?" I nod "What about her. Do I need to be aware of any injuries?" I laugh "Not really but make sure you go easy on her. She's going to be in pain if it's the first time"

"Oh I know" he smiles "And are you planing any children yet?" he shakes his head "Not really. I was thinking that it should be her decision and not mine. I mean you know as a woman mom"

"You are right son. It is her decision to make, but it's also yours. Children are awesome, they just make your life full of happiness and joy" he hugs me "Thanks mom. You are the best"

"Byakuya, please let her go" my daughter is not only crying but sobbing "Mommy...!" I can't help but to embrace my child. Even though she made me mad I still can't ignore her.

"Are you okay little girl?" my fifteen year old daughter is crying on my arms just like when she was born "Come lets go girls. Son I love you and take care okay?" I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You too mom" I grab my two teenagers and bring them upstairs "Mom, I'm sleepy" my Rukia rubs her eyes "I know honey. Go brush your teeth and get into bed" she nods and walks to the bathroom.

"Better?" my daughter nods "Want to talk now?" I clean her tears "I'm sorry mom" she lays her head on my lap "I know honey, I know. Take your garments off and I will give you a massage"

"Okay mom" I watch her strip "Mom, the bathroom's light is not really working anymore" I grab Rukia "I will fix it tomorrow. Come on take this off baby girl" she lets me pull down her garments.

"No, you can keep your panties" I take off her bra and her shirt "Your little balls" she laughs "You are mean mom" I give them a massage and her nipples got hard "Naughty child"

"Good night mom" I kiss her on the cheek and send her to bed. "Ready?" Hisana nods "Upside down?" I nod and get up "You feel so hard" I start by massaging her shoulders.

"Are you sleeping already?" I ask my other child "I can't sleep. Can I have some water?" I roll my eyes at her "Go get some. And bring me the white tube from my room, you know which one"

"Ow! Mom that hurts, please stop" my daughter beg "That's the point honey, I know it hurts but the pain will be gone in a while" her spine is sore from who knows what and she's in a lot of pain.

"Mom, dad said to go to bed" I grab the cream "Okay, did you drink water honey?" she nods "Okay child, go to sleep now" I'm applying the cold cream on my daughter's sore area.

"Thanks mom, good night, I love you" I kiss my daughter on the cheek and put a blanket covering her lower body. Then I grab her other blanket and cover her full body. "Rukia!" my daughter flinch.

"I can't sleep..." I move to her bed "How come? Is there something wrong?" she lays her head on my lap "I don't know, my stomach hurts" I grab her stomach and push it down.

"Does it hurt here?" I touch her lower part of the abdomen "Right there" she moves her legs from the pain "Well, you are twelve now, I'm guessing is do to your period" she gives me a smack on the thigh.

"Stop joking around!" she grabs tight on the sheets "Let me see" I grab her legs and pull them close to my body. I lift them up and pull down her panties "Is it?" Hisana asks concern.

I open Rukia's vagina and look inside "Yeah, I will give you some pills baby girl" I pull up her panties and walk to the cabinet "Can you give her one of your pads please?"

"Sure, the small ones right?" I nod "Here, you just have to swallow." Hisana comes with the pad and I pull down Rukia's panties again "Stop! Don't touch me!" my daughter is in that mood.

"Calm down Rukia" I finish putting the pad on her panties and fix her into bed. "She fall asleep" Hisana assures "Are you going to school tomorrow?" she looks at me weird.

"You don't want me to?" I smack her on the head "I'm wondering since you are here as if you had a free day tomorrow" she walks to her bed and lays down. I walk out and turn the lights off.

End of AJ's pov


	2. chapter 2

Rukia's pov

"Yo, Rukia, wake up, mom is waiting down stairs" Hisana moves me and the cramps start again "Go away!" she jumps back to avoid my punch "You sure are in a bad mood today" she put on her shoes.

"Just shut up!" I yell at her and throw her my pillow "Close one" I look up and I see my mother standing there with the pillow in hand "Good morning child" she puts the pillow on my bed.

"Mom, I-" she smiles "How are you feeling?" she grabs me and scoops me up into her arms "My stomach hurts again..." she starts cuddling me "I know it does honey, you don't want to go to school today?"

"No..." she sits me on the edge of my bed "Okay honey" my sister glares at my mom "How come she gets to stay!? That's not fair!" mom gives her a serious look "Quiet!"

"Mom! That's not fair" mom turns to look at me "Hisana, I understand how you feel, but you also need to understand me, plus you had that option when you were on her position, you just chose to go to school"

"That's because dad didn't let me stay!" my mother grabs Hisana rough "Stop raising your voice at me young lady, I know that you are just trying to make up excuses"

"No I'm not" my father comes in "Are you ready Hisana? We are leaving!" mom lets go of Hisana "AJ, Rukia is going to school" my mother looks at him surprise "What is this Byakuya?"

"Your daughter's abscenses" my mother smiles "It looks like you don't have a choice" she walks out and so does my father "I hate you all!!" my anger is growing stronger.

School sucks and so does the teachers. My sister is talking with her friends like always. She enjoys ignoring me and her little friends always make fun of me.

"She looks mean, is she always like that?" I hear them ask "I don't know, plus why do you care?" I stop and turn to glare at a brown hair, white girl "You have a problem bitch?"

"Rukia!" Hisana scolds "Shut the hell up Hisana! NOW TELL ME BITCH!" I can feel the stares "Oh, you want to fight little brat?" she's making my blood boil "No, Miyuki, she's just kidding"

"Bring it on bitch!" I lean forward and punch her on the face "I'm getting tired of you and your gang bitch, I hope you learn your lesson!" Hisana stops the next hit and I kick her on the gut.

"Hisana!" I hear one of her friend's scream her name "We need a doctor!!!" all those screamings are making me dizzy. I get up and run away from the crowd.

I'm in class already. I'm glad no one has come to get me just yet. Even though I'm still angry, I can't stop thinking on my big sister. I think I hit her hard and sent her to the hospital.

"Excuse me sensei. I come to get Rukia Kuchiki." the teacher nods and I grab my stuff "Do not try anything that can be hold against you. Captain Kuchiki is on the nurse with your sister"

Captain Kuchiki. I wonder why he's here. "Please come in" a nurse calls me in even though I just arrived "Mom!?" my heart is going fast just to see my mother standing next to my wounded sister.

"May I have a talk with her?" the nurse nods and walks out closing the door behind her. My mother grabs me lifting me up into the air and into her lap with so much force.

"You better keep it down or your classmates will hear" I feel her hand grab the top of my pants and slide them down on one swipe "Mommy stop..." she grabs my arm and locks me down.

"I'm really sorry daughter, but you deserve every last bit of this punishment" I can't move. My whole body is going numb from all the strength mom is using to hold me down.

"Wait, you can't I'm bleeding" I remind her "You are right honey" she gets up and walks towards the bathroom "Why are you doing this to me!? You can't do this!"

She bares me from my clothes and sits on the bathtub "Oh, someone is going to cry an ocean right now" she turns on the water "SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK" the spanks are getting louder and louder.

"It burns doesn't it?" the tears won't stop coming out of my eyes. The sting on my behind is killing me. I got spank yesterday, is no wonder why I will be in so much pain.

"Lets go, put on your panties" she puts me on my feet and put on my uniform. "Did you learn your lesson. Honey?" she asks "Ye-s ma-'am" she hugs me and we walk out together.

"Is everything okay Captain Kuchiki?" the nurse asks "Yes, I'm taking her home, she will have her rest over there" the nurse gives my mother the sign out papers "Thanks"

"Sure, no problem" Hisana is being held by my mother. I'm just walking behind them with a sore bottom and swollen eyes "Rukia" Momo calls from behind stopping me "Not right now Momo"

My mother turn around to make sure I didn't got stuck "Hurry up!" she scolds. I run to her side and the stairs never miss. My sister is still unconscious so she doesn't feel any shame right now.

"Get in the car" mom holds the door open for me "Thanks mom" a glare is the only thing she gave me. I put my books on my lap and she gets on the car "Are you mad?"

"Shut up Rukia, you are the last person I want to hear right now, do you have any idea how much paper work I still have to do? Was it really necessary for me to come and waste my time for something so stupid?"

"No but-" she glares at me "SHUT UP! Damn brat" she hits the pedal and the car speed up. "It wasn't your fault" I hear a broken voice "Mom, I'm sorry" she knows what I'm going through.

"No Rukia, I think I just have been so busy with work that I haven't really payed attention to you. I will let Unohana do all the paper work from today and tomorrow."

"But isn't your job to protect the seretei in case of an enemy attack?" she smiles "Retsu makes a good leader. Even though she wants to be part of the fourth division. So there is nothing to worry about"

"She doesn't like the twelve division?" She parks "Not her style of fighting, that's all" she grabs Hisana and takes her inside "Captain Kuchiki, did you summoned me ma'am?"

"Yes, can you take care of things for me? also I want you to bring all the papers that need to be sign by me" Retsu bowls "Yes my lady. Is there any reports of that guy from last week?"

"Yes, he will be put on test and so will become a shinigami, but why so interest on that boy?" Retsu blushes "None of that ma'am, I mean, I just feel bad for leaving him all alone on the battle field"

"Silly girl, get to work" her lieutenant disappears "Mom is big sister going to be okay?" my mother lays Hisana on her bed "She's a strong little lady. I just hope she wakes up soon"

"I'm sorry mom. I won't do it again. I promise mommy" she hugs me and Hisana moves "Go to my room and get me a syringe" I walk out to her room and look through her cabinet.

I hand her the syringe and so she injects Hisana on the right arm. Hisana wakes up and try to get on her feet. My mother stop her and so I just look down to the floor feeling angry from inside.

End of Rukia's pov

AJ's pov

It's been two years already. My daughter Hisana is now seventeen. Rukia is fourteen and Himito is already a father. Things have change a lot since Hisana started high school.

She's having it tough this year. A lot of testings are coming up and she doesn't seem to be studying. "Mom I'm home!" That's Rukia Kuchiki. The naughty child I love.

"Welcome home honey. How was school?" she's taking off her shoes "Like hell. But oh well" this girl "Come here Rukia" she looks at me with a sorry look "I'm sorry mom. I didn't meant to say that"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she's standing in front of me "Once. I'm sorry mom I really I'm" I pull her over my arm "Not bare..." I grab her arm and pull down her garments.

"Ouch, I promise not to do it again..." I let her on her feet and I hear the front door open "Oh Hisana is home" my daughter leaves the door open and walks pass me with a weird motion.

"Hisana, are you okay?" I can tell that something is bothering her on her pants "Fine" she walks upstairs and I can't help but to wonder what she might have "Go check on her!"

"Don't you push me little girl" she runs upstairs and I follow. "She's crying" Rukia is holding the door open "Hisana what's wrong honey? Did you got a rash or something?"

"Mom...!" her legs are wide open "Here let me check you" she starts screaming like if I was going to do something to her "Hisana, what happened to you?" her inner thighs are red.

"Mom it hurts!" I pull down her panties and see a white thing inside her lips "Hisana, is this what I think it is?" she rolls over her stomach and I put her on doggie position.

"No mom. Not there!" I see her vagina and her hymen is gone "What is it mom?" I push Rukia away "Go outside Rukia" she walks to her bed and I just glare at her "Are you really going to act up right now?"

"I'm not but I want to know..." I grab my belt and she blocks me "No please not a strapping please..." I put the belt on the bed and point at the door "Yes ma'am" she walks out and I look at Hisana.

"You had your first time didn't you?" I know she can't sit so I leave her where she is "I didn't mean to make you mad mom" she's probably thinking I'm going to punish her for becoming a woman.

"I'm not mad daughter, I'm just surprise that you came in crying, are you okay?" I'm patting her back "Yes ma'am, I just got scare and so I started crying" oh I see what she has.

"You were thinking that you did it wrong didn't you?" she nods "You never talk to me about this, I just thought it was going to be okay if I let my boyfriend put his thing inside"

"Do you masturbate a lot?" she nods embarrass "That's okay, I still do it when I need to, but tell me, did you at least enjoy it?" she smiles "It feels funny when he moves and the way he played with my breasts"

"I know that, you know, I like being under than being on top or on my knees, I don't like to move as much" she grabs my hand "Mom, I love you" I smile "I love you too my Hisana"

"You should talk to Rukia before she makes the same mistake" that's right, my little girl is growing fast "I will, are you hungry?" she nods "I'm going to call the office to excuse you"

"Thanks mom" I give her a playful smack on her right buttock and walk out "Rukia!" she jumps up surprise "Mom!" she's mad at me "Haha you are crazy baby girl" she smiles

"Is she going to be okay?" I nod "She went through something we all women go through, now where's your little brother?" she back away "Yamato, is in his room sleeping"

"I just hope so, little one" she lowers her head and I just know she lied to me "Grounded" she gives me that innocent look "For how long?" she gave up trying to convince me "A week" I walk down stairs."

"Yamato, what are you doing down here?" my son is downstairs alone "Ah" is the only thing he knows how to say "AJ I'm back love" Byakuya pick up Yamato from the ground.

"How was work hon?" he smiles at his son "Better than yesterday. I think I can take Yamato with me tomorrow, just to save you the time to find a babysitter" I can't believe it. He has change a lot.

"Byakuya, I love you" I walk towards the kitchen and prepare some food for the kids. Byakuya might be hungry as well "I can do it" my little girl is starting to be more helpful to me.

"Do you have homework honey?" she puts the water on the table "Just an essay about Kiddo and I also have to make a report on how lieutenants get to work long side their Captains"

"I'm sure that you know. Can I ask you a question?" she looks at me weird "Yes ma'am" I take a deep breath and ask "Do you have a boyfriend?" she smiles "No, but is it time for us to have that talk?"

"It depends if you want to talk about it now or later" she holds my hand "I know one day I will need it, so you decide when mom" I smile at her and bring her into a tight hug.

"Alright little girl. And I'm glad you are still fully mine" she blushes "Never" I smack her on the head "I meant to say never forget that" she sure knows how to get out of trouble.

"Mom, can I use my phone for a while?" isn't she grounded? "Honey, I can't let you do that, you are grounded and that means, no phone, no hanging out with friend and the rest of the things you like to do"

"Yes ma'am" I'm surprise she didn't got mad. Usually she starts yelling at me and so on. I wonder if the spankings are getting through that little head of her's.

"AJ, where is Hisana?" damn I fogot to tell him "She's feeling sick, I already check on her and no she won't be able to have dinner with us, sorry Byakuya" he sits on a chair with Yamato on his lap.

"Did you gave her something?" he sounds concern "No, I will make her a tea before she goes to sleep." my daughter is playing with the buttons of my shirt "Wow! I like your bra"

"Hey! Just what do you think you are doing peeking on my bra?" she smiles "I was curious that's all" my husband is laughing "Sit down" she leaves my shirt unbotton.

"Dad, I got an A on my hollow exam. It was easy and now I'm going to be approved to go to the world of the living to test my skills" my husband and I both look at each other.

"But you are barely fourteen. That's impossible" she glares at me "Are you doubting my skills mom? Why are you so afraid of losing me if you are already pregnant!?" she's angry.

"That's not the point Rukia, you are my daughter, of course I care what happens to you, you can't go to the world of the living and that's final" it hurts me to say no to something she's been waiting for so long.

"I'm not hungry" she's disappointed and there is nothing I can do about it. "AJ, why don't you let her go? she did earn the trip and she's been getting stronger, come on AJ"

"That's not going to happen, unless one of us go with her" he looks down "That's next month and I have a lot of work to do then, but you can go, can't you?" now that I think about it I have nothing to do.

"We will see, if she keeps behaving the way she did right now, she's not going even if I go" he knows that's going to be hard for the girl "I just hope you tell her that" now he's leaving it to me.

"I'm going to go get her" I can't leave that girl without food tonight. I don't want her to starve. I'm standing on the door and I can hear her having a conversation with Hisana.

"She cares about you, even I wouldn't have let my child go if I knew how it was like" Hisana understands "I know but I really want to go, I study extra hard to be able to go"

"I don't want you to die either Rukia, I think mom made the right decision" the two stay quiet for a while "Rukia, let's go" she stand up and walk towards the door "Feeling better?"

"Yes ma'am" I smile and walk out "Mom, when do I get to choose for myself?" her voice is so cold "When you understand what is like to be a mother, is not easy to have fun when you know you have children that needs you"

"Then I don't want any" she runs down the stairs "Hey!" she's going to get a smack for that "Come here!" she knows how much I hate when she runs through the stairs.

"What?" she's hiding her little bum "No, not the belt, I will let you spank me but not the belt mommy..." I don't remember asking her "Let this be the last time I see you running on the stairs, do you understand!?"

"OW! Yes mommy" I rub her little bum and her tears are starting to stop "Eat" she nods and grabs her plate "At this rate you are not going to be allow to go to that trip Rukia"

"I'm sorry" now that I'm taking a good look at her. My heart is starting to soften up "Want some juice?" I ask her "Yes ma'am" I smile and kiss her on the head "Here my naughty daughter"

She's blushing like always "I love you baby girl" she smiles and put her plate on the sink for me to wash "I'm going to be doing homework, good night mom and dad" we smile at her and watch her leave.

"She's growing too fast AJ, I can't believe how fast time goes by, tell me AJ, isn't there anything we can do to keep them safe for eternity?" my husband "Teach them to be strong" he smiles.

End of AJ's pov


	3. chapter 3

Rukia's pov

Three long years have already passed. I'm now seventeen. Mom had another baby two years ago. Her name is Asuna and she won't be the last one, another one is on her way.

Yamato my little brother is now four years old. Asuna will be turning two this year. Hisana already graduated from high school two years ago. She almost died when she thought she was pregnant.

In reality she was gaining weight, of course mom AJ fixed that problem. I still weight so little and almost nothing. Mom takes care of my body more than I do

Dad last year made Yamato start school. He wants him to graduate early and so on. Mom doesn't care much since he's an active boy. Asuna in the other hand is active on her sleep.

My little sister only wakes up to eat and when she needs to be changed. Mom never tries to wake her up or else she's going to be grumpy and that won't be a good thing.

"Rukia, did you skip school again?" mom looks calm for the moment "I-" she grabs the belt she keeps next to the couch on the wall "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I land on my behind trying to scape from my mom.

"Get up Rukia!" now she's angry. "Mommy please don't hit me..." Hisana walks in and she ignore us "It will be best if you just get up" she says "But I don't want to get hit..."

"Trust me Rukia, I know how bad is going to be, don't forget I did that once" she's right and mom spank her until her bottom was sore for a whole week "No..." my mother is angry.

"I had enough of this behavior of your's. Get up or I'm going to strip you and still spank you where you are!" I don't know what to do at this point. I'm scare and nervous.

I haven't been spank for a while and that onlg makes me fear even more "Okay, I'm going to get up but please give me a second" mom stops trying to get me up and steps back.

"Hisana, where do you come from?" I get up and mom keeps on waiting for Hisana's response "I went to check my papers, remember I put in my application last week?"

"How are they going?" Hisana is changing the TV channels "They said that, they are probably going to call me next year" mom looks confuse "Next year really?"

"I mean next week" mom lets her be "And you!" now her anger is back "I want you to pull your garments down and bend on the sofa, I don't care how humiliating it is for you"

I pull down my pants and turn around to pull down my underwear "Put your chest on the sofa" I bend down and put my chest on the sofa "No... this is humiliating...!" she smacks me.

"Nice and perfect buttocks little girl. Too bad I'm going to blister your little ass" she smacks me with the belt but not hard to make me scream. It only made me shiver the moment I felt it.

"Nice butt little sis" I can't believe she's looking at me "Ow!" she holds me down "Hey, don't move" the pain is killing me "Sniffling already?" she knows that I'm starting to react to the pain.

"It hurts-" I grab tight on the sofa "Interesting, is been so long since I've seen you getting punished" my face goes red "She skip school again, I warn her and she didn't listen"

"I should be punishing her as well, but because I know how bad this is going to turn out, I'm just going to go check on Yamato and Asuna" the next hit comes down to my rear end.

"Where did you go during school?" I don't know if I should tell her the truth. But then if she finds out I lied toto her, I'm going to be on this position again.

"My friends invited me to have a picnic" she stops "A picnic? Who gave you permission to go?" she hits me hard "No one ma'am!" she smacks me again "That's right young lady!"

"Mom!" now the pain is getting intense "Let this be the last time you ditch school, do you understand Rukia?" she asks with a hard and painful smack "YES MA'AM!!" she stops.

"Look at you Rukia, you wouldn't be crying if you just hadn't skip school today, I really hate to do this but you have limits and you better know them or else this is what's going to happen"

"I'm sorry" she's rubbing my behind. She knows she needs to dull me at least before dinner. "MOMMY!!" Asuna is crying. Mommy is the only word she knows how to pronounce.

"What happen to her?" my father puts Asuna on my mother's arms "She hit herself when she moved" my mother rubs Asuna's elbow "And you? Did you learn your lesson or you want more?"

"No sir, I learn my lesson" he puts me on my feet "Hisana, go and get me the cream for your sister's bottom" he comands "Yes sir" Hisana leaves the TV on and runs up stairs.

"Daddy, can I have milk?" my little brother looks tired "Come then" my mother is cuddling Asuna which makes me jealous for not being her baby anymore "Where's dad?"

"On the kitchen, Hisana, go bring me a diaper and the wipes" Hisana wants to refuse but knows that is not a good moment to do so "Mommy" Asuna doesn't like to get change.

"She's still peeing" mom close the diaper to cover her privates "Mom I'm sorry" she smiles "I forgive you little girl" I sit by my baby sister's head and she grabs my hand.

"Here we go" my mother lift her legs up to clean her bottom first. Then she put a blanket and spread her legs a little "No" she's trying to touch herself. I grab her arms and she starts to struggle.

"What about the diaper?" mom grabs Asuna and supports her with her hand "Mommy" I have to admit. My baby sister makes me happy. She's a little angel. She rarely cries and when she does it breaks mmy heart.

"Want to hold her?" I grab Asuna and she lays her head on my shoulder. "She looks so peaceful" I get up and cuddle her around "Good girl Asuna" suddenly I feel the cold cream touch my buttocks.

"Ow! Mom, that hurts" she's putting pressure on my sore area "Hey, pay attention to your sister" she scolds "Need pee mommy" my little brother is touching his privates.

"Byakuya!" mom calls him "Yes honey?" "Our son needs to go" my dad understands and takes him to the bathroom "She fall asleep" Hisana assures "Wow! That was fast"

"Rukia, I hope you make up the work that you missed today, do you understand young lady?" cheese she's so scary "Yes ma'am" I sit down next to Hisana and we both watch TV.

"Girls, dinner is ready" we get up and I see Yamato playing with mom's sword "Hisana, take that away from him" Hisana runs and takes it away from his hands "MOM!"

"What is it now?" Hisana shows her the sword "Your son was playing with this, just what kind of mom are you?" mom looks concern "But I left it on my closet, how did he get it?"

"I don't know" we all turn to look at Yamato "Where is he?" mom asks "I didn't see him move" I assure them "Oh boy" mom walks towards the kitchen and we follow "Yamato?"

"Huh? Is everything okay honey?" mom grabs Yamato "Our son seems to move fast, he was playing with my Zanpakuto and I left it on my room. I just want to know how he got there"

"We shouldn't be surprise anymore. Our children are strong because we are their parents, but their skills also come from us, so don't worry, he must be using flash step or something"

"You are right, I shouldn't be surprise" we all sit down and enjoy our dinner. My little sister woke up just to eat two pieces of chicken and some rice. I gave her milk and she fall asleep again.

I'm in school right now. I'm in lunch time. I regret ditching yesterday, I have a lot of homework and studying to do. Man mom was right, I make things hard for myself.

"Rukia, how did it go for you yesterday when they call your parents?" Azumi asks "Well I wasn't yell at" they all look surprise "Well my mom almost kill me, I'm grounded for a month!"

"Yeah me too, Rukia, you have it easy girl" they all nod "Not really" we sit under a tree to chat "Guys, I can't ditch again, my parents are going to be checking on me from now on"

"Neither can I, my parents are going to be checking in on the office to make sure I come to school" they all look sad "Cheer up guys, I mean is not that bad, is it?" they glare at me.

"You only say that because your parents are important people and never have time to punish you" they all agree "That's not true, I mean just why do you think my siblings graduated with high scores? My parents are much more strict than yours"

"Yeah right, I will like to see that happen" damn they don't believe me "By the way Rukia, isn't Hisana your older sister?" I nod "I knew it, my hero is a Kuchiki" I don't understand what's going on.

"Hisana, a hero? From what?" they all look at me surprise "Don't you know Rukia? Your sister saved our city from a big hollow. We would all be death if it wasn't for her"

"And just when did that happen?" damn Hisana is going to be in trouble if my parents find out "Two days ago, and yesterday we gave her a dinner to show our gratitude"

"Oh, so that's why she came home late, this is going to be interesting" I can't believe she lied to mom. This is going to be bad for her. But it is too late to stop the rumors from spreading.

I'm in class now. I'm falling asleep, this classes are damn boring. too bad I can't ditch anymore. Oh gosh I just want to kill myself right now. Calculations are the worst.

"Kuchiki! The Superior wants to see you on her office!" a teacher announce "Okay" I head to the office and the doors are open. I can hear some voices and some cryings.

"Come on in Kuchiki" I walk inside and I see my mother standing in front of the superior "What's going on?" I ask them. My friends are crying. There is four girls and one boy from yesterday's trouble.

"Ms. Kuchiki, would you like to explain to Captain Kuchiki why I have call her in?" my nerves go numb "I-" my mother stares at me "About yesterday?" I ask confuse.

"Perhaps, but that's not all, Kuchiki, is it true you were the one who plan the scape?" I can't believe they told on me "Well, kind of" my mothed walks to me "Kind of?!" she slaps me on the face.

"Hisana told me how to sneak out of the Academy..." my mother looks angry "That's unbelievable! How dare you get out of school like a delinquent? Do I need to punish you in front of your friends for you to think before you act?"

"No ma'am, I'm sorry" she bends me over the desk and the Superior doesn't give a damn "Mom, please stop, you already punished me for this, please, I won't do it again, I learned my lesson last night"

"Yes but that's a different lesson!" she smacks me with her hand "Captain Kuchiki. You spank your daughter?" the superior looks surprise "I do and I will if she keeps behaving the way she does"

"No mom. I promise to behave from now on. I won't tell anyone about the secret exit. Please mom just stop, my bottom can't take it anymore, it burns a lot mommy..."

"It hurts because you deserve to feel the pain. Now Rukia, is it true you told your friends we didn't care about yesterday?" this can't be happening "Yes ma'am" her hand starts squeezing my buttock.

"PLEASE... NO..." my buttock is in so much pain now "Get up Rukia!" I take a moment to breath "Let this be the last time I get a call from school, do you understand!" I nod.

"Yes ma'am" she turns to look at the superior and it only makes me nervous. "She won't sneak out of school anymore. And if she does, I'm going to strap her in front of you with her bare little bottom sticking out on the air"

"It sounds good Captain Kuchiki." I can't believe mom just said that, my friends are going to be mad at me for lying to them. At this point I shouldn't care since it wasn't my idea of sneaking out.

It is true that I show them where to get out, but still they said it was me of the idea. Now even Hisana is going to get it. I had to tell mom or else it was going to be worse.

"Go to class, I will see you tonight. Hisana and you are not allow to see each other until I get home. Do you understand Rukia?" she knows that if I talk to Hisana, I'm going to tell her to get out of the house.

"Yes ma'am" she extends her hand and I just know what she wants "Thank you daughter" she walks out of the office "She's a scary woman when she's angry, isn't she?" I nod.

"May I go now?" the superior nods and I walk out without looking at my friends. I guess they got it easy. I got spank and humiliated in front of them. And they think I get it easy.

How pathetic. I wish my mom was easy to deal with. If I try to fight her. She's going to make my butt sting for a whole month. I've seen it happen. Himito tried to fight her and he couldn't stop crying after that.

Hisana has been trying to ignore mom as well. She hasn't been lucky with it. Mom is just too smart to be ignored. I am too young and I still get my bottom clean up when I get spank.

"You lied to us. Your mom does care what you do. Aren't you too old to still get spank?" Azumi and the rest look angry "I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone" I walk pass them.

I'm heading home and I can feel the tense on my feet. They won't stop shaking knowing when mom comes home Hisana is going to get hit really bad. I bet my father already knows what happened.

"NO DADDY... STOP... I'M SORRY...!" my hand stops. The screamings are loud and so does the hits of the belt. I shouldn't have told mom about it. I put my sister in a bad situation.

"Get inside Rukia!" my mother is home "I thought you weren't coming until night" she drags me inside "Get up!" my father is angry with me too. I hate to be treated this way.

"AJ. lock her down" my mother push me back and sit on top of me "Wait. What are you doing mom?" I feel my garments being removed. "Mommy stop...!" she grab my ankles and pull my legs up into the air.

"OW! IT BURNS!!!" the tears and the squirming begin. My mother is too heavy for me to push her down or even move. "Please dad! Leave her alone!" Hisana lands on the sofa and my mother doesn't say anything.

End of Rukia's pov


	4. chapter 4

AJ's pov

I feel bad for my girls. They both got beat up pretty bad. They are both in their rooms now. But Rukia is the one I'm concern of. She won't be sitting for a while and nor is Hisana.

"You didn't have to spank her again. Rukia, is yet too young to understand our reasons. I don't want my daughter to hate me Byakuya. She's just a kid and so is Hisana."

"AJ, I want them to learn. We need to be harsh sometimes. I know what you feel. I felt it as well. My hands won't stop shaking for being so harsh with them" he hugs me.

"Byakuya" he push me back and is laying on top of me between my legs. I look at him closely and he keeps getting close to my face "You are beautiful" I grab his face.

"Lets not do this Byakuya, they need me" he lays his head on my chest "AJ, I don't want them to hate me either" he get up and I follow him "I didn't do anything daddy...!" Hisana looks frighten.

"Shh!" I see him scoop her up into his arms and Hisana grabs tight on his chest. They both walk out and I turn to look at my Rukia. She's laying on her stomach sniffing from all the tears she shed.

"I love you baby girl" she moves from fear "I won't do anything to you. I promise that your punishment is over" she turns around and hugs me "I'm sorry mom. I didn't meant to make you mad"

"Shh! I know honey. You know, when I was little I used to skip school a lot. My mother always scold me for that. But you know what? I never really care because she never spank me"

"And why do you?" I clean her tears "Because, I never learned, I graduated late because I never went to school, my mother died from disappointment. I want you to be successful while you can"

"You never told me that" I see her nose running and clean her up "I wasn't able to, my heart breaks in half every time I think about it" she grabs tight on my shirt.

Six years have already passed. My girls are now working as full Shinigamis. My Asuna and Yamato are still in school. Asuna is already eight years old and Yamato is eleven years old.

They are both in the Shinigami pre Academy. Both have high scores and I don't really have to struggle with them. Asuna is more into the games and rarely comes out of her room.

Yamato loves to be outside and is rarely home. Rukia, always yells at me for not paying attention to them. Byakuya is the one who deals with Yamato more than I do.

"Asuna" I walk inside and the lights are off "Hey! Turn that off and come down stairs!" this girl has a mess in her room "But mommy..." I turn the TV off for her "Now Asuna" she stares at me.

"Come on, let's go make dinner" I grab her by the hand and she's struggling "Ow! Mommy..." oh I bet she's feeling the sting of the smack I just gave her "No more games for today"

"Not fair mommy..." she has tears on her eyes still from that smack I gave her "Yamato! turn of the TV and come to the kitchen with me!" he turns the TV off and ignores me.

"Yamato, One!" he jumps up and runs to my side "Good boy, now get me the vegetables out of the fridge and cut them for me, Asuna, you are going to wash them and put them on the cooking pot"

"I don't want to do it..." "Yeah me either" I grab them both and walk them to the living room "Mom. Not in front of her!" I pull down his shorts and next came his boxers.

"You know my rules young man. You knew that complaining wasn't going to help you. Now embrace yourself" the spanking begins. His little butt is hard because he's clenching a lot.

"Get up" my daughter has never been spank before. I am curious to know her reaction "Mommy why are you hitting him?" I grab her and hug her to pull down her garments.

"What are you doing?" she's trying to look back "Asuna. What I'm going to do is called a spanking. I did not like the way you act up on me. Is going to hurt but you are going to learn"

"Because I don't want to do it mommy" I bend her over my knee and she tries to get up "Stay still young lady" I give her a smack and she jump up "Owie! No that hurts..."

"It does doesn't it? Well here we go" I pull her up a little and smack her on her rear end "Mommy. No, I don't like it..." She's trying to block me which she can't because my arm is on her way.

"Mom. I'm home" Rukia looks surprise "Wow there" Asuna looks back and sees her sister "Rukia, tell mom to stop..." I stop "Sorry Asuna, but this is a punishment you ask for"

"No I didn't... Mom just started hitting me..." I start spanking her again and now she's starting to sniff "Owie! Stop..." now she's crying "Come on mom. I think she had enough"

End of AJ's pov

Rukia's pov

"You want to take her place Rukia?" I step back "No ma'am" I turn to my right and my little brother has his garments down "Cover up Yamato" he's rubbing his behind.

"No, it hurts" I walk to him and bend on my knees "Come" he bends on my knee and I rub his behind "Better?" he nods. I pull up his garments and hug him.

"Mommy..." Asuna is crying. Mom is just standing in front of her still disappointed for whatever Asuna did. "Can I talk to her?" mom nods and Yamato follows her "Come here"

"Rukia..." it hurts me to see her crying "What you do Asuna?" I clean her nose "Mom, told me to do something and I said I didn't want to do it" this girl "Well, did it hurt?" she nods.

"Next time be obedient and do as she says" I put her over my lap with her legs spread apart and her upper body resting on my chest "Ugh! Your little cheeks are red"

She turns and try to look at herself "Any luck yet?" she laughs "Meanie" I hug her "Why did you go to school today?" I laugh at the thought of me going to check she was actually doing her class work.

"I was checking you and Yamato. I have to make sure you do your work, young lady" she blushes "You don't have to be so mean big sis. What if I don't do my work?" I giggle.

"Then you will get a spanking from me and make up the work" she grabs my cheek "Like mom did?" I nod "But then it's going to hurt again. Please Rukia, don't spank me" I laugh.

"Then be a good girl and do your work" she nods "Asuna have you seem Mikoto?" she smiles "No but I want to keep playing that game dad brought me yesterday" she sounds desperate.

"Too bad you can't, come on lets go help mom" she nods and I pull up her garments. Her right buttock looks redder than the left. I can't help but to laugh. I remember when that used to be me.

"Rukia!" oh shit. I forgot I was supposed to help Hisana do shopping today. "Where have you been!?" she's angry "Oh come on Hisana. I had to come home early. I'm sorry I forgot"

"Oh really? You want me to smack you?" I can't believe she just asked me that "No but if you do mom is going to beat you up" I see mom checking on us "Mom!" Oh not good.

"I know I heard you, Rukia, wait for me in your room. I will have to talk to you about this" damn now I'm in trouble "Yes ma'am" I put Asuna on her feet and I head to my room.

Its been two hours since I was sent to my room. I'm laying down on my back because I got tired of waiting "I'm coming in" my mother never knocks. And we are not allow to lock our doors either.

"What happen?" I sit down and she's standing in front of me with her arms crossed on her chest "I was just thinking too much. I'm sorry I forgot mom. I promise not to do it again"

"Good. Now you know the position, unless you want to be over my knee" oh damn "No that's okay" I get up and turn to face the wall "Come on" I pull down my pants and next came my panties.

"What a nice bottom you have" I blush "Ow! Mom, why?" she push me down and my bottom is now facing her "Because you are not yet an adult honey. Until then you are not getting off easily?"

"Ow! Mom, I really am sorry" the pain is increasing. I can't handle it anymore. Tears are now running down my cheeks. I can feel every smack she's landing on my rear end.

"Come here my naughty daughter" she turns me around and gets on top of me "You need a clean up young lady" she's checking my front "Mom, are all moms the same?" she smiles.

"My mother used to clean me up until she died. I think I just loved the way she made me feel. I felt like she wasn't treating me like if I didn't need her anymore. So that's why I do it"

"You are right mom. My friends just graduated and got pregnant not even married. I bet the man who touch them only wanted to have fun because they are not with that guy anymore"

"That's true Rukia, but that's because their parents weren't paying attention anymore. You in the other hand, you are still my baby Rukia, and until you don't give birth that's how its going to be"

"Birth, tell me mom, does it hurt?" she laughs "Have you ever touch your vagina?" she asks "No, but Hisana says that her first time hurt worse than the spankings you give her"

"That girl. Well just imagine Rukia, a head coming down your vagina, it makes you scream more than when you hit your toe on the sofa. Specially you Rukia, you almost made me cry blood"

"Mom... that's not nice and you know it" she giggles "Oh honey, you think your bad behaviour is nice?" she's got a point "No, you are right mom, I'm sorry" she kiss me on the cheek

"Asuna!" mom walks. I pull up my garments and rub my behind. I look at myself in the mirror and see that I've gotten taller. "Did you learn something Rukia?" I sit on my bed and look at Hisana.

"Once again Hisana, I didn't meant to leave you hanging" Asuna walks in and stands in front of me "Ready?" she nods and I start stripping her. I bend her over my knee and rub her small buttocks.

"She got red" Hisana touches the red fingers marked on Asuna's rear end "I need to go to sleep Rukia!" I smack her for yelling at me and walk her to the bathroom. She sleeps on my room.

For some reason she's afraid of the dark and always wants me to bath her or go to the bathroom with her. Mom says that she's probably seen a hollow and now she's frighten.

It's been seven years already. Mikoto and Yuzuki are the twins. Both girls and so naughty. Damn our house is never in peace. I wonder what mom was thinking when she decided to have them.

"Asuna" she's laying on the couch with a skirt on and her legs open. "Mm?" she's playing with her phone "What's up with that view?" I scold and she goes back to her phone.

"No one else is home" I take her phone away "Get up and do something. I don't want to see you on the phone for the rest of the day" she walks to the kitchen "You are not my mom"

"But I am your older sister" she glares at me "Do you want to complain?" she calms down "No I'm sorry. I'm going to my room" I grab her arm and she just stares at the floor.

"Stay here and help me clean" she nods and I let her arm free "Start by cleaning the living room" she walks out of the kitchen and go to do my own stuff. After cleaning the kitchen I head to the living room.

"Stupid table" Asuna is sure mad "Stop with the attitude Asuna" she gives me a glare "Keep it going and I won't think about it twice before I put you over my knee"

"What about Mikoto and Yuzuki? Why don't you make them clean?" she complains "That's it!" she sits on the ground and I stand in front of her "Really?" she looks pretty tough.

"No Rukia. Not the hair brush...!" she got up and run to her room. I have to say she's not really smart "No..." now she's crying and I haven't even touch her. I place her over my lap and grab her waist.

"Rukia...!" she's blushing and squirming like when she was nine "I warn you didn't I?" she nods "Okay. I promise to not give you more attitude, just please don't spank me. Please big sister"

"You promise?" I give her a soft spank and she nods "Okay, I believe you" I let her up and hug her "I want you to do the bathrooms. I will be doing the floors okay?" she nods and clean her tears.

"GOT YOU!" the other two are running around the house probably making a mess. "Mikoto!" she stops and throws at me a plastic toy "I had enough with you" I grab her and hold her upside down with my arm.

I pull down her panties and her skirt was lift up "OW!!!" not what she was expecting. I put her on the ground and grab Yuzuki the same way. I have her five hard smacks on each buttock and the two are now crying.

"Come with me you two" I grab their hands and walk them to their room "Pick that up!" I order Yuzuki "And you are going to clean that up" the two still crying did as I said.

"Thank you" I walk out and started doing the floors. The house is quiet now. The girls probably went to sleep. "Rukia. I can't find the soup" I look under the sink "Here" she grab it and left.

"How nice" mom is home now. I bet she's tired of working. "Welcome home mother" she smiles "Thanks. Where are the girls?" she asks "Upstairs with a naked bottom"

"And Asuna?" she comes out of the bathroom "Look at you. Helping with the cleaning. Maybe I should let Rukia, deal with you and the twins more often" mom teas.

"I'm hungry" she response "Rukia is in charge today, tell her" I turn to look at my mom "But-" mom stops Asuna "Maybe I need to have a talk with you after all" Asuna knows what she means.

"I will have dinner ready" I head to the kitchen and do my own stuff. I can hear Asuna screaming with every smack mom is giving her. I guess I'm starting to know why mom discipline us.

THE END


End file.
